The present disclosure relates generally to printing systems.
Digital printing is a process that generally involves reproducing a digital or computerized image onto a print medium. This process is typically accomplished using a digital printing system that utilizes electrical charges (electric field) to transfer a printing composition (such as an ink, a toner, or the like) onto the print medium during printing. In some instances, the composition is printed directly onto the print medium, and in other instances, the composition is printed onto an intermediate transfer medium and is then transferred to the print medium. The transferred printing composition forms an image on the medium, where such image substantially identically reflects the original digital or computerized image.